gotgmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Quill
* Ego the Living Planet † * Yondu Udonta † * Ego's Children † * Yondu's Mother * Yondu's Father * Mrs. Quill * Mr. Quill * Meredith Quill's Brother }}|occupation = * Thief (formerly) * Ravager (formerly) * Leader and member of the Guardian of the Galaxy|status = Alive|hair_color = Strawberry blonde|eye_color = Green|skin_color = Pale|portrayed_by = * Wyatt Oleff (Young)|movie_count = * 5 (Including 2 unreleased movies)|first_appearance = Guardians of the Galaxy|last_appearance = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2|image1 = PeterQuilGuardiansVol2.png|significant_kills = * Sakaarans * Ronan the Accuser † (Killed with the other Guardians of the Galaxy) * Several Chitauri|home = * The Milano (formerly) * Missouri (formerly)|age = 36 (born the last months of 1980)|nickname(s) = |real_name = Peter Jason Quill|dual_alias = Star-Lord|species = Human/Celestial Hybrid|gender = Male|title1 = |significant_others = * Bereet * Unnamed Kree Girl * Unnamed A'askavariian Girl * Unnamed Rajak Girl }}|cause_of_death = Turned to dust via the Decimation |killed_by = Thanos |height = 6'2"}} Peter Jason Quill, also known as Star-Lord '''is the Human/Terran hybrid leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy and the series' main protagonist. Being raised by Yondu Udonta and taught the ways of the Ravagers, Peter goes on his own direction by bringing a group of criminals together known as the "Guardians of the Galaxy" to save the galaxy from those who wish to harm it. While finding out who he is, Peter was also determined to find out who his father was, only to realize that his dad was with him all along. Peter is portrayed by Chris Pratt while his younger self is portrayed by Wyatt Oleff. Peter is a member of the '''Guardians of the Galaxy and the Quill Family. He is also the last surviving member of the House of Ego and the Udonta Family. History 'Early Life' For the past centuries, Ego has affairs with many women and has many children. However, none of them inherit his Celestial gene. One day, he crashlands on Earth and meets a woman named Meredith Quill. While Meredith QUil was pregnant with Peter, Ego showed Meredith a plant he had implanted in the soil, and says it will one day "be across the galaxy". After Peter is born, Ego abandons Meredith and their newborn son. Peter was a lonely boy growing up in Missouri without a father and was only being raised by a single mother named Meredith. As a child, Meredith gifted him with a tape called "Awesome Mix Vol. 1" to bring her son joy in his life and also had given him a Walkman and a pair of headphones. Also, watching the other children with their fathers, Peter walked around telling children that his father was David Hasselhoff. Guardians of the Galaxy Peter steals the Orb from the temple on Morag and gets ambushed by Korath and his men. However, he later escapes the planet, only to remember his girlfriend, Bereet is laying in their sleeping quarters. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Gallery PeterJasonQuillGOTG2.png PeterJasonuill.png PeterQuillMyFather.png The rest of his gallery is here. Relationships Gamora :Main article: Peter and Gamora Peter is in love with Gamora, the former adoptive daughter and servant of the Mad-Titan Thanos. However, they weren't always like this. In the beginning, Peter did not meet Gamora by coincidence. In fact, she attempted to steal an orb that held a powerful Infinity Stone. Peter saved her life twice: once, by telling Drax to spare Gamora in order to lure Ronan back to Drax and a second time, when they were suffocating in the void of space. Later, Gamora reciprocated this by later creating a human chain with Rocket and Drax and defeat Ronan. During the course of their journey Gamora and Peter learn to get along and act like a family with the rest of their fellow Guardians of the Galaxy. By the sequel, Peter has fully grown a crush on Gamora with the latter of the two having mixed feelings. During the meeting with Ayesha, he attempts to flirt with her, but Peter immediately stops when he sees Gamora look at him uncomfortably. Rocket Raccoon Powers and Abilities Family Trivia * Peter is based more on his 2008 incarnation than his 1968 one. * According to James Gunn Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Characters Category:Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Allies of the Ravagers Category:Gamora's Love Interests Category:Quill Family Category:Udonta Family Category:Yondu Udonta's relations